Open Pages
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: Little HP and Twilight one-shot ideas that I could do nothing with, so I'll let you try/ Read Rules and Regs before you even think of taking an idea. Thanks. Fluff and Lemons.
1. RULES AND REGULATIONS

So! You're Here! Well, come on in! Let's sit down, and, explain things for a minute, before you go any further!

* * *

**First, I would like to say that I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Neither do I make money off of any of the two stories. That being said, this disclaimer stands for every chapter and idea in this story-like-thingy. Unless it is marked as mine (i.e. OC, Time Line, etc.) I will not take credit for it. Thanks.**

* * *

Now that's out-of-the-way, let's explain what's going on here! Open Pages is a story format in which I place old and new, good and bad, fluffy and citrus-y stories about Twilight and Harry Potter. These stories did not develop enough to become original stories on their own, so, I've let you guys take a peek at them. Now, I have a couple rules that I will bold and cap so that no one can say that they missed them:

**RULES & REGULATIONS FOR THIS STORY!!!**

**IF YOU WISH TO USE AN IDEA, CONTACT ME FIRST.**

**I MUST APPROVE OF THE DIRECTION IN WHICH YOU'RE GOING.**

**DO NOT AND I MEAN _DO NOT _TAKE A STORY IDEA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

There ya have it! The three rules! Now, because I know you guys are going to throw a fit over them, let's discuss them.

Rule 1. These are my ideas. MINE. So, if I'm going to put them up on here like this, I obviously don't mind you using them. However, I had to come up with the original plots to these, and, so, I consider it plagiarizing my idea. My story. If someone wants to use an idea from a book, don't they have to contact the author first? Yes, they do. So, even though this is Fanfiction, I expect to be treated with the same respect. In fact, take a look at my copy right seal below!

© NaruHinaxHinaNaru (In respective name and company) All Rights Reserved.

See! Now it's certified **cue cheesy grin**. But, seriously you guys, just don't do it [steal an idea].

&&

Rule 2. These stories have a set cannon and a set destination. For the Harry Potter stories, I, most likely, either want Harry and Ginny to live happily even after, or, keep fighting. Do what you will with the other people (Unless, you know, it's prudent that they be together). I just... Unless you are cannon FTW (As far as Twilight goes) or HarryxGinny FTW (As long as HP goes) don't even look here.

&&

Rule 3. This is simple. How would you like it if I just re-wrote your story? Changed a few things, but, I took all of the credit for it? You'd be pissed, as, you rightly should be. But, it's the same for me. Just... You should know better. **OH AND MY READERS WILL KNOW IF I ALLOWED YOU TO COIN THE IDEA BECAUSE I'LL ADD YOUR NAME AND STORY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. EITHER THAT, OR, I'LL ADD IT TO "NEWS". OR MY PROFILE. SO YOU CAN'T REALLY LIE NOW. YOU WILL BE REPORTED IF YOU STILL MY IDEAS. PLAIN ****AND SIMPLE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **Also, if you have asked for a story idea from me, you do not have the right to give it away, as if you created it. Please refer the person that was asking back to me, and then I will give it away. A tedious cycle, I know, but I **WILL **be recognized for my own works.

&&

**NEWS – **

* * *

**- **Love Found will be added to the Que of stories here sometime soon. - If you ever see me say "Refer to News" know that this is what I'm talking about. I've seen other authors do it, and, I figured it would be nice to try.

&&

**IF YOU SEE ANYONE TAKING AN IDEA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, PLEASE REPORT THEM, AND, LET ME KNOW.**

**&&**

When asking for a story, please state what you plan to name the story, the pairings, the summary, and, if you will, a little insight into the plot. You don't have to let me know everything, but, a little look would be nice. I know I'm not one to speak, but, **PLEASE DO NOT ASK FOR MORE THAN TWO STORY IDEAS AT A TIME. **I'd like to see the stories that I can't finish finished. **I WILL LET MORE THAN ONE PERSON USE A STORY IDEA, BUT, YOU STILL MUST ASK.**


	2. Twilight Remix Twi Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters are property of the original creators (In this case, Stephanie Meyer), I don't own any toy/book/bag/etc Product. All of the products of these characters go to the original toy/bag/books/etc creators. I make NO sales from this story, and I am not getting paid for this story or to advertise different companies with this story. This story is purely fictional, nothing is non-fiction. Any reference to fictional characters is purely coincidental. Any added Characters will be marked as such.**

**Summary: I have changed Twilight around. I don't like everything Stephanie did, so I'm going to edit it. Will I keep somethings the same? Yep! But I will have changed somethings to my liking.**

* * *

**Warning: If you have not read the ORIGINAL Twilight, then I don't suggest reading this, unless you plan to read the ORIGINAL. THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL AND SHOULD NOT BE MISTAKEN FOR THE ORIGINAL. DON'T GET CONFUSED!!!**

**Chapter one: Is that?**

I drove to the airport with the windows down. It was a good 75 degrees outside, here in Phoenix. _Phoenix._ I was going to miss it here. I couldn't bring my Corvette, a nice gift from Charlie, and I doubted that the car that Charlie was going to get me was going to be great. I mean, I bought this Corvette with the money he sent, after he said he had bad taste, and he was NEVER going to know what to get me.

And not only did my Corvette have to stay behind, so did my friends, and half of my wardrobe. I'd have to admit, I was a bit lax in the friend department, but with clothes I was fully stocked. But that wasn't the thing that bothered me most. Oh no. The thing that bothered me most, was where I was leaving. I mean, I chose it. Rene staying home with me wasn't going to help anyone, especially since she so desired to be with Phil. But still, I could have asked that the place I was going to was going to get a bit more sun.

Of course, who ever expects it in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington? Especially in _Forks_. It rains there more than any other place in America. I had been forced, by my own will, to spend one week of Summer down there every year. When I turned fourteen, I put my foot down. I had gotten just a little addicted to the sun, and I thought I was going down there for Summer, so I tried to reason with myself. I was going down there for Summer wasn't I? I should have at least gotten some sun. Of course, being the person I am, I tried to tell Charlie that I wasn't spending Summer down there anymore, in a way it wouldn't hurt him. Of course, I had been so bad, that Rene had just stepped in and told him. I think he was expecting it. He suggested that he vacation with me in California for two weeks instead.

But, as I got out of the car, and handed the keys to the parking valet, I thought about it. Now, it was to the same place that I had despised, that I was subjecting myself to. Before I packed my bags, and left, Rene told me that she completely owed me one. I didn't argue. Everyone-_everyone_- knows how much I despise any climate that is not near to tropical degree. Although, I just told Rene the only payment I would need, was either her bringing me back, or her deciding that she was having a great time with Phil.

He was my step father. He was young for my mother, although she was young herself, at heart at least. But it wasn't for me I felt the most pain for. It was for her. My mother was utterly and completely reckless. She would try anything I allowed her to, and she even conned me into letting her do somethings. Charlie often says that with us two, it's reversed roles. I play the caring mother, and she plays the out of control child. But, that's how our life together has always been, and I wondered how much trouble she would get herself into, while I wasn't here. No doubt, all she had to do was turn her soft brown eyes on Phil, and she would get anything she wanted. Of course, now that she had Phil, I wouldn't have to call every month to make sure the bills got paid, she wouldn't have to keep eating out, due to lack of food via the refrigerator, she wouldn't keep getting stranded because she didn't put gas in the car, and if she did get stranded she would have someone to call. Yet, as I pointed all of those things out to myself, I still worried. How could I leave her to fend for herself. I was _always_ there. Suddenly, it didn't feel right leaving.

But as I turned around to walk off of the plane, I heard the pilots voice over the intercom, asking us to please sit, and turn off all electrical devices. I reached for my cell, and turned it off. I decided to go for a good book to get my minds off of things, and stopping me from getting off and disappointing Rene, and Charlie. I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and started to read. It was a good book, one that I could, and have read over, and over again.

The plane finally landed, and I was greeted by a smiling Charlie. I could tell that he was as happy to stay in his home as I was upset to be away from mine. But, I wouldn't let that stop me. Not only did Rene deserve this, but so did he. He hasn't done anything wrong, excluding that day in San Diego when I tried to talk to a guy on the beach and he kind of freaked him out, and he really loved me, so this was a sacrifice for me, yet a treat all around.

"Hey Bells," He said, trying to be cool. Something that we had both agreed he would NOT try again. "You look good. How's Rene?"

I responded to everything he said in the order he said it. "Hi Dad," I moaned. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. He was old-fashioned. "You're trying to be cool again, thank you, you look good also, and Mom's doing good."

Just as I had, he responded to everything I had said in the order I had said it. "Sorry Bells, thank you, and that's good."

After that, we had just been silent. Charlie and I had never been one for words. Granted, I could talk to Rene for most of the day, but that was because she pressured me into it. And she always told me that she knew exactly what it took to get me talking. But it wasn't just that. She, at least, pretended to be close to my age, although I know that in her mind she believed that she was.

As we were driving through Forks, I looked around. Nothing had changed really. Well, they did get much more rain, and the woods reminded me of the movie _Creatures From the Marsh _(**A/N I have no idea if that is, in fact, a really for real (sorry, if you watch Boomerang you know where I got that from) movie, but, if it is, I don't own it, and I have no idea who does), **and a few more building, and house were made. Sadly, I saw no McDonalds. I sighed, but I knew I could live with it. It just meant that I was going to have to get my coffee from the diner in town now, although, truth be told, their coffee is way better.

We pulled up to Charlie's house, and I sighed. I was actually happy. He hadn't changed a thing, and I was happy. I was never one for surprises, and I liked for things to stay exactly the way they were supposed to be. But, even though the house was a plus in my book, it wasn't what caught my attention. What actually caught my attention, was the faded blue (**A/N Sorry, blue is my favorite color in the world, and I would say changing the car color wouldn't matter, but with me, it could even change if Laurent, James, and Victoria (my sisters name) come to the field. So just bear with me)** Chevy that Charlie had in the front yard. I got out of the car, not bothering to listen to Charlie in the background, saying something about the car, when something jumped out from behind me, and grabbed me in a bear hug.

I screamed, and I heard the person laugh. "You never changed, Bella," He said. When he pulled back, I screamed, this one of excitement, and hugged him again.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, smiling at the tall, well taller than me, figure in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled. "Assuming that you mean what am I doing here, at Charlie's house, well I wanted to be here when you saw the truck."

I smiled. Jacob loved to build, and re-build, and re-build cars. I should have known this had come from him. But, instead of saying all of that, all I could get out was my thanks.

"No problem," He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It doesn't run very fast, but-"

"I'm just happy you remembered the color," I said. "Can we ride it?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie looked worried, until Jacob spoke up. "I've changed the tires, so they wont slide," He said.

But I could tell what Charlie's problem wasn't the rain. It was what happened the last time we went to California. I'm starting to think that if I hadn't of vacationed down here in the first place, I wouldn't have spent anytime with him at all.

Yet, he put aside his differences, and answered Jacob. "Sure," He said. "Did Billy come?"

"Nope," Jacob answered, already walking to the car. "He actually wanted you to go down there. I believe Harry's up there, and he brought fish."

As soon as Charlie heard fish, he threw a house key at me, Jacob caught it before it could hit the road, aim and catching are not two of my best features, took my things inside, and told me that I could go explore the room when I got back.

Jacob got in the front seat. "So how was your Summer?" He asked me.

I sighed and knew I was going to have to relive it in my mind. The constant running, the fearing for my life, and the constant worrying about others around me. It was the worst Summer of my life, and I already knew I was avoiding California at all cost. Maybe I wouldn't see him again.

He heard my sigh, and looked at me in concern. "What happened?"

"Jake..." I said, looking out of the window, and not at him. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

He seemed to want to talk about it more, but he didn't press it anymore. Sometimes I wondered if I was talking to Charlie or to Jacob. They were so alike, yet so different, and I looked at both of them as family.

We kept talking, moving on to more pleasant subjects, and some how, the conversation got around to his girlfriend- Ashley **(A/N I am hopelessly in love w/ Taylor! And Robert is already taken, not like I would even go after him, much too ugh (Fan girls don't spam me just because I don't like him). And besides, we're not talking about me. So why can't he fall in love with a girl that happens to have the same first name?)**.

"So," I said, casually. "What's she like?"

Jacob laughed. "Don't tell me that's a little jealousy I hear in your voice Bells," He said.

"No," I said, happy Jacob could laugh off even the most embarrassing moments. "I'm just fulfilling my elder sister duties, that's all."

"Well, elder sister," Jacob said in his haughtiest voice. "She is OK I think you might even be impressed."

"Good!" I said brightly, and then I added "When do I get to meet her?"

Jacob jerked on the brakes, and I was happy it was a slow day and there weren't many cars. "What!" He asked, incredulously, and looking at me as if I had a second head...

**So! This is the first set up in Open Pages! I was redoing Twilight, and, I couldn't really come up with anything too good.**

**Yeah, it's different, but, like I said earlier, if you want it, contact me. See ya on the flip side!**

**X... NaruHinaxHinaNaru**


	3. Discoveries Twi Story

I was going to Forks, Washington... Ugh. I hated the rain, the fog and the green. Perhaps the rain, and fog was for the best, even though I hated them both. I mean, I know that trees are _supposed_ to be green, but it's like someone painted the whole damn town that one color. That one infinitesimal, ugly color. That's not to say that all green colors are ugly. That would be a lie. What is the truth is the fact that Moss Green is not the best color. _Anywhere._

I sighed as I packed up all of my books. I have no doubt that Charlie would keep the room the same. It's all he ever did. I could tell that the only change he liked was the fact that I came to see him. Other than that, I could tell that he could have done without show of emotions, and change.

I drove my car out. Phil and Rene had offered to pay for a plane ticket, but I wanted to drive. It would give me time to think, and I didn't even want to think about the accidents that could occur on a plane. Not too many people would have these problems. But they weren't me. I had problems like that. I couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping to save my life, even in my current state of life (or death).

On the drive to Forks, I thought about all that would happen this year. I mean, I was just there for this year... Not for the rest of my life, even if that was what it was going to feel like. Rene told me that if I liked Forks a lot, that I could stay, even when she and Phil got settled somewhere. But the way she said it had been voicing my own thoughts; _There was no way that I was ever, in a million years, going to like it._

I finally arrived, and drove to the police station. No doubt, Charlie would either be there or at home. One of the two. _Home._ I thought about it the whole time I was driving to Forks. There was no way that I would ever really come to think of that place as a home... That was my opinion. I could never see a place that I had only visited for the Summer as home. I could never really see any place but Phoenix as home, and it was pure hell that I had to leave that place, but it made Rene and Phil happy to be together. So I guessed I would just get used to it.

I was right. He was here. In the first place I looked as well. Ashley, my friend back home, would be so proud of me. She said it always took me the longest to figure out what was going on, and it was true. But I had gotten better, even if I didn't let on. The best thing to do was to stay in the back and observe. You got noticed less, and you noticed more.

I hesitated before stepping out of the car. I mean, sure, I had decided to do a new Bella. Less blushing, less meekness, and more stepping out. I was going to stand up for myself, assert myself, and be there. True that would be harder to blend in, but I would try. I would see how it worked out, and I would try.

I got out. Normally, I would have expected stares, but the town was so small that my car was the only one there along with the police cruisers. I could expect stares inside. And that's what I got; Stares. I don't know why. I mean, I knew, but I didn't _know._ It was something like that.

"Who are you?" I heard a gruff voice ask when I got to the desk. I looked down. It was an old man, that looked like he had seen the world and more.

"Isabella Swan," And he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides just like Charlie. I could tell that Charlie had been talking about me coming for a while now, as I saw a look of happiness and relief in his eyes. I knew he didn't recognize me, as I didn't recognize myself at first, but he was just happy he didn't have to listen to Charlie anymore.

He led me to Charlie's office, and opened the door. I smiled at Charlie's heartbeat. Somethings I would never be able to ever again.

Of course, that thought brought on an onslaught of new memories. True, they were seen through weak human eyes, but the fact that they were seen in the first place in was what set me off. I shuddered at the memories and focused on Charlie.

I had heard some stories about how vampires had thought that they would have been strong enough to resist their parents pulls, and had ended up killing them. But, I was sure that I wouldn't have to deal with that guilt. I couldn't feed upon humans. For some reason, my body rejected their blood. I only knew because I had fed upon a man that was on death row for 3 rapes and 12 murders. I wanted to try it out, and as soon as I put my teeth into his neck, a bile taste rose to my throat, and I had to spit his blood out.

It was then that I realized that I didn't feel the normal pull to human blood, that most vampires did. I couldn't stand it, and I also realized other powers. Other vampires had nothing on me when it came to mental abilities. That was to say that they couldn't use their powers against me. I had a mental shield. I could also control emotions. I had no idea what was up with that, but whatever I was feeling, seemed to affect the people that I wanted it to. I normally knew what people were thinking, even when I couldn't hear their thoughts, and for some reason I was unbearably strong, and I knew what was going to happen before others did. Another thing that scared me was the fact that when I wanted something to happen, it often did.

So now, I was watching Charlie, wondering what would happen when he saw me. There was no doubt that he wouldn't recognize me. I knew that was the truth as the man dropped me off in his office, expecting Charlie to notice me, and not have to do any introductions.

How wrong he was. Charlie looked at me with a strange look, not one that I saw every day. Thank god my father wasn't a pervert. He was more interested in a why I was there, rather than the fact that I was there. Very nicer than others thoughts.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Daddy?" I said, and I saw the recognition as well as refusal flash across Charlie's face. I knew the feeling all to well, although because I resisted human blood, my eyes have never flashed red. They've always stayed my natural human color, something I was only too happy about.

"Bells?" He asked, and I could see him slightly shirk away from me. I could have been upset about my father trying to avoid me this way, but I knew what I was. A monster. I didn't blame him in the least.

I nodded. "It's me Daddy," I said. I hadn't called him Daddy since I was eight. That was when I drew the line, and started to call him Dad. I wanted to be more mature. Oh what a mistake that was. "I gotta go, but I wanted to stop by and say hi. Can I visit you at home later on?"

He nodded, and I left, not giving him any chance to make a comment about my prodigals-son type of return. I had decided to get my own place. Granted, I'm not happy about the way I was able to inquire the money, i.e. Bank theft, but I really needed to come back, and living with Charlie would raise too many questions. It's not like I scared the humans, like many of my kind did, and it wasn't even that they felt uncomfortable around me, but it was rather that I didn't really like to be around them. It wasn't that I had much of a problem with it, but it was more that I knew that I didn't being with them, even though I was often around them.

Not that it was that big of a deal, but it was to me. But I made attempts, such as the one I was making now.

**Ugh.. When did I even write this? This is horrible!**

**Oh well...**

**If you can do something with it, have at it. Just remember the rules, and, we'll be good. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**Don't own Twilight.**

– **Shadoe Dysteria**


End file.
